


tommorow is which way?

by Hotdaddywithgoodstories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdaddywithgoodstories/pseuds/Hotdaddywithgoodstories
Summary: They are in high school currently.Dave and Dirk protect John when he's weak and young so he leanrs to be rough and grows up to be super protective of himself but sometimes he still needs his sidekicks haha.Love is the answer to everything pls read bby give me chance.





	

"Starting today i'm going to watch them and study their traits and behavior, so that I can be more manly too" 

You whisper to yourself, carefully yet the pair instanly swish their heads backward causing a jolt in your heart.  
Its not possible that they heard, right?　Ofcourse not!

 

"Oh Hey! Its the kid next door!"

The taller and significantly older one approaches you and smiles. He is taller than you by about 20 lightyears  
but you are not threatened by this, you are inspired by it,  
you want to be exactly like him. 

" Tsk it's that Moron"

The other boy is standing much futher away, tilts his head away from you. From here, you notice hes wearing shades despite it being winter,

"SAYS YOU MORON BWAHAH DO YOU WEAR A SCARF IN THE SUMMER TOO?"

He flings his head carelessly to face you, he stares for a moment before sticking his tounge out at you.  
You are unsure of how to respond... Since oyu cannot tell by his manner whether he joking or not

The older one shuffles forward to meet the other and bends to bridge across their height difference and in which he utters

"you're john.. egbert right?"

He offers a faint and warm smile 

"PFFFFFTT"

THE OTHER RESTRAINS HIMSELF FROM LAUGHING AND YOU ARE SLIGHTLY ANNOYED AT HIS COMPLETE IGNORANCE. YOUR NAME IS NOT THAT BAD.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

He steps closer to you, looming over you like a slanted building about to topple over. You didn't realise how tall he really was, until just now...

"I didn't say anything"

He shifts away facing the original direction that they had been heading.

"I'm Dirk, and this ass-prick is Dave"

The taller one- I MEAN DIRK. Dirk was much more appropriate towards me than Dave yet why did my heart incline toward Dave so much more...

The next day I followed them again,

"You again, dude, blah blah blah"

I was hiding behind a wall, quite a while away from the so I couldn't hear well but I knew they were addressing me and I had been caught stalking them hehe.

"I want to become like you so I was just taking notes  
Is it alright if I observe you guys for a while?" 

Dirk's eyes lit up, he instantly responded.

"Sure. If you call me Onii-chan"

Dave looked pissed and zoomed over to hit Dirk. He didn't even watch in my direction and quickly walked off.

the following day, you were supposed to be following the striders but out of nowhere you were shoved to the ground by a dodgy character.  
He mutters under his breathe and you panic..

"SAY IT TO MY FACE" 

You are suddenly being dragged into the air by your collar, the air is compressed in your lungs and breathing is very difficult. He drags you into the alley by your house and you scream for help but you sound rasp and barely audible. he smashes your head against the wall and it hurts ALOT...

....you begin to struggle...

you really cannot breathe....

Ugh....

Your eyes shut... 

....

 

...you are released after hearing a loud bang. you have been saved by the Shinning Knights. They pummel the heck outta that guy and force him to apologise, he does but that doesn't mean anything because all you can think about it how weak you are. Only relying on other to protect you. You want to save yourself, you are not some heroine lingering around waiting for a protector.  
Dammit. Your eyes are sweating alot. You leap forward glomping Dirk, His arms wrap you up like a security blanket but you don't want this. You shouldn't be crying like some baby. You should be fighting and this is when I will learn to change.

 

I will become stronger,

 

As each teardrop stains Dirk's plain white wife beater.  
You glance back at Dave who's back is towards you yet again. 

 

He doesn't care about me.

 

I want to be able to brush off the bad things.  
... just like him.

 

I'll get there one day 

 

 

But for now I snuggle into the material on dirk's shirt.  
Gripping tightly yet softly.

The distress moans still echo from beneath his shirt.

 

His shirt. 

Dave.

His shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a manga called ashita da docchi wa , yh


End file.
